


Lucky Charms and Muffins

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [5]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Himawari pov, Himwarai becomes the not so awkward third wheel while borrowing milk, M/M, Muffins, Neighbor!Himawari, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himawari Kunogi, home from class late one night, finds she's poured a bowl of cereal but has no milk. She decides to mooch off her favorite neighbor, but Watanuki has company... a certain straight faced server that she had no idea Watanuki was <i>still</i> seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charms and Muffins

Himawari got home fairly late from her classes, one day in March. She didn’t know why a Psychology class would schedule all the way to seven at night, but it was only one day a week and it was the only one that fit her schedule. It made for long Thursdays. She decided that a bowl of cereal for dinner didn’t seem like a horrible idea. It wasn’t her finest, but it wasn’t terrible, and she was tired. 

She changed into her pajamas and poured a bowl of off-brand Lucky Charms, then opened her fridge and found that she had no milk. With a frown, she decided to just mooch off her favorite neighbor. 

It only seemed right to bring her bowl with her - then she and Watanuki could catch up. Himawari hadn’t talked to him in a while, and they usually got together on one or the other’s couch, and talked about life, dating and work or whatever else came to mind. 

She didn’t bother to change, and hummed to herself as she locked the door behind her and padded over two doors down the hall in her socks. Himawari knocked a few times in quick succession, and then once more for good measure, and then listened for the tell-tale yelp that said he’d be at the door in a moment. 

He didn’t disappoint.

Himawari heard him speak inside, and then come running over. He opened the door wide to her grinning sheepishly with a milk-less bowl of cereal held up like an offering. 

“Hello, Watanuki!” she said brightly, and Watanuki smiled back at her. 

“Himawari, hi! What brings you over with...cereal?” 

Himawari frowned down at her bowl, and held it higher to show him. “I ran out of milk, but I’d already poured a bowl. Do you have any I could borrow?”

“Sure, come in!” he said

Himawari smiled, and went past him nonchalantly, before realizing that Watanuki had company. 

“Doumeki?” 

So it was. Doumeki, from the restaurant, who’d asked Watanuki out a couple weeks ago. He was standing in Watanuki’s kitchen, mixing a bowl of what looked like batter of some sort. He lifted a hand, stopping his whisk and casually waving. 

“Hey,” he said, simply. 

Himawari smiled at him, and then glanced back at Watanuki as he took a beat too long shutting the door - probably realizing that he’d invited her in while Doumeki was there. 

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt you two? I can just take some milk, and go…” 

It was a bit surprising to see Doumeki here. She was glad to see that they were spending more time with each other, this was odd for Watanuki. He'd well and truly seemed to hate the guy, and though everyone still teased, Himawari never thought he'd even become friends with Doumeki. When he accepted the date, Himawari had been surprised, until Watanuki said shyly that he'd had a good time. But, she still didn't expect to find him here this late at night... making muffins?t

It was adorable, and Himawari was in full support. 

Watanuki shut the door behind him, and turned to Himawari. “No, no no no, no, it’s fine! You’re always welcome over here, and you weren’t interrupting _anything_ , right Doumeki?” 

Doumeki held up the bowl he was mixing. “Just muffins,” he said. 

Himawari wavered, really wanting to see if Doumeki really _was_ over here for a date, or if it was some strange, completely platonic, visit to Watanuki’s kitchen… to make muffins. 

“Alright, if you’re sure…”

“Absolutely sure,” Watanuki said. “I was just telling Doumeki that muffins are- oh god, I need to check on them!” 

Watanuki ran from the doorway to the kitchen, skirting around Himawari and opening the oven. Apparently he was satisfied, because he closed the oven door, and leaned against it. 

“Ah. Anyways. Yes, you’re fine, get some milk, sit down, talk to me, because this idiot hasn’t said anything besides ‘mm’ in the past ten minutes.” 

Himawari giggled, rolling her eyes a little at Watanuki’s dramatics. “I doubt that’s true.” 

Watanuki’s face went red at her comment, and she thought maybe she shouldn’t have teased him, as she went to the fridge to find milk. 

There was a moment of silence, as Himawari poured her milk and sat at the table, and then Doumeki of all people broke it.

“I didn’t know you lived in this complex?” he said, just as Himawari had shoved a bite of cereal into her mouth. She nodded as she chewed, and swallowed quickly. 

“Mhm, right down the hall!” she chirped, then took another bite of her cereal because she was far hungrier than she’d thought she was, and Watanuki’s muffins smelled incredible, and it was making it worse.

Doumeki nodded back. “Ah, and you met Watanuki here?” he asked, a little awkwardly. 

Himawari was still busy chewing, but Watanuki seemed to have noticed. 

“Yes,” Watanuki said, as he pulled the muffins out of the oven. “I met her when she moved here a few years back. Very good friend of mine.” 

Himawari nodded again, finally swallowing that bite that had, in retrospect, been far too big. “Oh, yes, Watanuki was very kind to me when I moved in. I think he made me dinner for a full week or so as I got settled in!” 

“You took forever unpacking your kitchen utensils, and you liked the food,” he pouted, before turning to pour the newly mixed batter into another tray of muffins. They must have been making two kinds, because while the muffins that had just come out looked like they were blueberry, these ones definitely had chocolate chips in them. 

Himawari smiled, and leaned towards Doumeki’s stool. 

“That’s true. I unpacked them last on purpose,” she said, in a stage whisper. 

Doumeki half smiled at her, looking amused. 

“Did he make you pumpkin curry? It’s good,” Doumeki said to her, and Himawari gave an over exaggerated gasp.

“He didn’t! Watanuki, tell me you have left-overs,” she teased, and Watanuki went an adorable, mortified red. 

“Oh, god, I should have offered that to you, you can’t just have Lucky Charms for dinner! That’s completely unfair!” 

“Give me a muffin, and we’ll call it good, alright, Watanuki?” 

Watanuki’s mouth tightened, in a displeased frown (most likely with himself, though it was really fine. She liked Lucky Charms!) and then put his fingers up. 

“ _Two_ muffins for you. And two to take home for breakfast,” Watanuki agreed, and then slid the last tray of muffin batter into the oven. “And for you,” he pointed to Doumeki with an angry look on his face that Himawari didn’t believe for one second. “You only get two tonight, and one for breakfast. No more.” 

Himawari giggled as she took another bite. “You two are so funny,” she said. It was...different to see Watanuki so passionate about someone, even if it was a bit of a mixed signal - poor Doumeki. 

Watanuki slumped to the counter. “We are nooooot!” he whined, eyes scrunched shut. 

Doumeki was smirking, watching Watanuki with a fond look on his face. He seemed to be relaxing, and Himawari was glad to see it. He’d been interested in Watanuki for so long, it had been obvious the day she’d introduced them, after weeks of him always ordering his food. She wasn’t quite sure, looking back, that made her think that he was more than just an admirer of his food, but she was glad her instincts seemed to be correct once more, even though she didn’t know Doumeki that well. 

“I’ll just come get one after lunch too,” Doumeki said, compromising apparently. 

Himawari raised her eyebrow, torn between surprise and delight. Watanuki didn’t have a reply for him, and he just sort of stood there for a moment with his mouth open, looking between Himawari and Doumeki. 

On another day, with another person on a date with Watanuki, Himawari would have stepped in. She’d done it before, leading the conversation away from Watanuki, as he tried to figure out a way to get rid of the person. Watanuki wasn’t going quiet and uncomfortable the way he did in those moments. He seemed a bit apoplectic, but at least he was engaging. It really didn’t seem like he wanted to get rid of Doumeki, so she decided to wait it out. After a long moment, while Doumeki reached over and picked up a hot muffin, unwrapping and eating it without asking, Watanuki managed to speak again. 

“Only one, or so help me I will never make muffins again!” he nearly yelled, shaking a fist at the ceiling. “And I didn’t say you could have one yet!”

Himawari giggled, musing out loud, while Watanuki continued ranting about gratitude. 

“Oh, Doumeki, you have your work cut out for you, don’t you?” 

Doumeki heard her, and glanced over, lifting an eyebrow and smirking the tiniest bit in answer. 

Later on, once the rest of the alloted muffins were handed out, and the three of them had chatted about Himawari’s dating life, and Watanuki’s recipe adventures, Doumeki shifted and glanced at the time. 

“I have to go,” Doumeki said, sighing a little. “Early presentation.” 

Watanuki actually looked a little deflated at that, but Himawari didn’t mention it. 

“Go home and go to bed,” Watanuki scoffed instead. “I don’t want to hear you whine about how bad your presentation went because I kept you up.” 

“Last time, _you_ whined. All through your shift,” Doumeki said, standing and throwing his bag over his shoulder, before moving over to the door. Himawari raised her eyebrow, because that had implied that there had been a _last time_ , when they’d kept each other up too late. 

Watanuki huffed, and then started. 

“Oi! I said you could have one for breakfast tomorrow!” Watanuki called. “Are you refusing my cooking now?”

“Put them in a tupperware I brought back,” Doumeki said, and Watanuki grumbled and bent under the counter to grab a square container. He put one of the muffins in, the blueberry one, and then looked at it for a moment before grabbing a chocolate chip one, and setting that in as well. He popped the lid on, and brought it over to Doumeki, frowning. 

“Here.” He shoved the box forward into Doumeki’s hand, and Doumeki half smiled. 

“See you tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Fine. Go.” Watanuki waved a hand to shoo him out. Doumeki smiled a tiny bit wider, waved to Himawari, and then left, closing the door behind him. 

She’d been doing her very best to stay silent during the whole exchange, but she let out a little, surprised, giggle against her will. It was just so different. Watanuki had _never_ been like that, not with anyone else she’d seen him date, and especially if he knew they were interested in him. But, here he was with Doumeki…

Watanuki locked the latch on the door, and then heard Himawari giggle, turning to face her. 

“What? Two muffins looked better in the tupperware; I’ll limit the number he eats tomorrow to make up for it.” 

Himawari lowered her hand, still smiling. 

“I was going to ask how it was going, but I guess I got my answer. You two are still seeing each other?” 

Watanuki paused, a blush rising, as he looked vaguely panicked. 

“M-more or less,” he said, and then rushed back into the kitchen, picking up the discarded muffin wrappers, and dirty cookware. 

Himawari stood up, and started to help him clean. “I’m not teasing you,” she said, elbowing him a little as she put the messy batter bowl into the sink where he was starting the hot water. “If you’re happy, I’m happy. I’m just surprised. It’s a little bit of a first…” 

Watanuki poured the dish soap in the water, and then stepped back, letting out a frustrated breath. 

“I don’t know. He’s… he’s annoying,” he said, crossing his arms in front of him, and glaring at the door. 

Himawari tilted her head. “A good annoying though?” 

Watanuki shrugged. “I don’t know! I just-! He’s-!” He gave up and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. “I don’t know what he is, but… I want to find out… I guess?”

“Well, I suppose that’s as good a reason as any,” Himawari said, smiling brightly. She wanted to ask ‘why him’ but judging by this conversation, Watanuki didn’t yet have an answer. But he wanted to see where this would go, which was a big leap away from the way he would be after a few dates with other people. She’d hated to see Watanuki like that; on her couch with a bag of marshmallows, frustrated, bored, and disparaging himself because of it. When it hadn’t happened this time around, after their first date a couple weeks ago, Himawari had just assumed it hadn’t even gotten that far. She’d missed the fact that Watanuki had actually continued on with with one. She smiled brightly at him. “I’m happy for you.” 

Watanuki’s face was red, and he looked embarrassed and both pleased and displeased. 

“You have an adorable smile,” he said, obviously shifting the subject. “And I’d offer you a marshmallow if you didn’t hate them so much.”

Himawari smiled wider, glad she’d found such a friend. “I’ll take another muffin, if you’re offering treats?”

“Oh, of course! Anything for you! I made far too many anyways - take some home with you!” 

“Gladly,” Himawari said, laughing. “Thanks, Watanuki!”


End file.
